


Movie Night, Unplugged

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Movie Night, Public Sex, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Sex, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick and Kimm are going to the movie theater to enjoy a night out. Kimm has some surprises up her sleeve, that Nick never expected.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Movie Night, Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).



“NICK!” 

Nick shot up in bed at the cry, scrambling to get out of the tangle of sheets. He flew downstairs and ran into the kitchen, his heart racing. The older man stopped short at the scene in front of him. He bit his lip to not laugh, and he stood there looking at his wife, trying not to let the smile show through. 

“Yea, yea, yea. Laugh it up hunny. Can you help me please?” Kimm looked at the blonde, who nodded, going to their supply closet to grab the broom and dustpan. He came back and started sweeping up the mess that Kimm had accidentally made. 

“Mmm, you taste so sweet” he murmured a few minutes later as he kissed her, the mess cleaned up, his hands going down to her hips, keeping her steady. Kimm melted into the kiss, her hands going into his hair, keeping him on her lips. 

“Can’t wait to go out to the movie tonight” he whispered as he pulled away, and Kimm nodded, a little breathless. She always loved when he kissed her that deeply. Nick pulled away and Kimm turned back to do the dishes. He gave her ass a playful slap, grinning at the slight whimper his wife let out. 

Several hours later, the two were making their way out to their car. They had reserved tickets for an 8pm showing of a random movie that they were only vaguely interested in. Kimm had another idea in mind for two hours the movie would run. 

“Come on, let’s sit in the back row” Nick led them up the steps, holding Kimm’s hand close to his. They settled in their seats and held hands as they waited for the theater to darken. Kimm smirked and ran a hand down her husband’s jeans, Nick shuddering lightly at the touch, a groan on his lips. 

“Babe…” he whispered, and at that moment, the lights went down. Kimm reached a hand and unbuttoned Nick’s jeans, slipping a hand down, her fingers barely grazing his cock. To anyone else, it looked like they were watching the movie. 

“What are you doing?” 

Kimm pulled up her skirt, and reached a finger up, swiping her own wetness and putting her finger to Nick’s lips. The older man whimpered as he tasted his wife once again. Kimm smiled hearing the small sound come from her husband. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll love it. Lower your jeans down, I want on that cock” Kimm breathed into his ear, and Nick felt all the blood going to his cock, his jeans feeling strained suddenly. He quickly lowered his jeans, and Kimm slid off her seat, sliding onto his cock, her skirt flaring all around them, covering them up. 

“Mmm Kimm…..so good” Nick whispered in her ears as Kimm’s head laid on his shoulder, her hands running up and down his chest. 

“So naughty babe, love this” 

Kimm grinned up at him, lowering her mouth down onto his, Nick’s hands traveling down to rest on her ass, Kimm’s hands still on his chest. The two made out, trying to keep as quiet as they could. The movie was long forgotten. 

Nick felt Kimm’s hips moving up and down his cock, and he grunted, squeezing her ass gently. He loved every part of his wife, but never expected her to want to do this publically. The younger woman was constantly surprising him, and Nick absolutely loved it. 

“You little minx, always shocking me” he purred as Kimm blushed, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Love shocking you, love doing things you wouldn’t expect me to do. God I love the feeling of your cock in my walls, it’s so balanced and perfect. The throbbing and thickness, you were so blessed love” Kimm replied, trailing fingers up his chest as the two whispered, blue eyes locked on each other. 

Kimm continued going up and down her husband’s cock, the thrill of possibly being caught spurring her on. Nick kept her body close to his, hands staying on her ass, occasionally squeezing. 

“Fuck babe, god you are so good” 

“I know, you aren’t half bad yourself Nickolas” Kimm teased, and groaned as Nick slapped her ass gently. 

“Damn you Kimm” he grunted as Kimm suddenly went fully down on his cock, his cock plunging deep into her center. Kimm pulled off, and Nick glared at her, his wife was a giant tease. 

“Gotta keep you on your toes love” Kimm grinned, and hissed in his ear as Nick snaked a hand up, squeezing her breast in response. 

“I can be sneaky as well love, gotta keep you on your toes” Nick smirked, and Kimm rolled her eyes as she kept her hips moving up and down. She was going slow, teasing and prolonging the moment. 

The two went back to making out, their hands continuing to roam each other's bodies, only heavy breathing being heard in the back row. Nick knew he was close, and so did Kimm. The two had spent more than an hour just Kimm bouncing on Nick’s cock, teasing and playing with each other. 

“Baby….” Nick whimpered, and Kimm grinned. She nuzzled back into his neck, and whispered one word into his ears. Nick arched a bit in the seat and let his load pour into his wife. Kimm gasped softly at the force of her husband’s orgasm, holding onto the armrests to keep steady. 

“That’s what you do to me babe, you make me have such intense orgasms, you fill me up with so much cum I just explode. God I love how you look tonight” Nick purred as he collapsed back into the seat, Kimm gently pulling off him, moving back into the seat next to him. 

“Not happening, get your ass back here” Nick grunted, and pulled Kimm back into his lap, having her slide back onto his soft cock, the two still keeping the illusion that they were watching the movie. His hands started roaming her chest and belly, and a hand snaked up her shirt. 

“Nick!” Kimm gasped, as his hand massaged her breasts tenderly. She gasped softly, her head falling back into his shoulder. 

“I can tease just as well as you babe” he smirked as he kept up his ministrations. Kimm grunted in his ear, her center leaking around his cock. 

“Baby” she whimpered. Nick squeezed her breast gently, nibbling her earlobe. 

“Yes?” he asked, and Kimm whined in his ear. He grinned and put a hand down by her center, pushing a finger in next to his cock. Nick pulled his finger out and tasted it, licking and sucking on it erotically. 

“Fuck” he whispered, and Kimm whimpered. 

“Please….” she softly begged and Nick whispered the same word into her ear as he had whispered into his. She came around his cock, covering it completely. 

The movie was nearly over, so Kimm slid off of Nick just as the credits were about to roll. She straightened her skirt, and he fixed himself back up. The two stood up, and Nick led them out of the theater, intent on continuing their fun at home. 

“That was a wonderful movie” Kimm commented, and bit her lip to not burst out laughing at Nick’s look. 

The two quickly exited the movie theater, going back to their car. Nick loved that he had Kimm’s juices drying on his cock, and he couldn’t wait to get her into the shower when they got home. 

“Movie night next month?” he asked slyly, and Kimm smirked, a promise in her eyes. The two headed for home, looking forward to another unplugged movie night in the local movie theater. 


End file.
